The Slave and The Savior
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: Strawberry, Silverkit, and Bramble; all kits living in a place called The Slave Agency. They are sold and put on a farm with nice cats. Their old master plots to take them back. Then a new savior appears. Written by both Gingerstar14 and I! T for blood.:o
1. Prologue

**Hmm.... This is the new story that Gingerstar14 and I are writing together! ;3 I am writing the Prologue, then she wrote the first chapter. I still have to edit her first chapter. We'll switch every chapter, and I'll tell you who the author of each chapter was. ;) Well, anyways; on with the story! :D **

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Author:**** .Amberleaf.**

**Any other notes?**** No. :P **

* * *

Prologue

The ShadowClan camp glistened with the moonlight shining on the ice and frost that lay on the ground and on the top of the dens. A light, icy rain fell, and cats slept peacefully in their dens, feeling safe because two warriors were guarding the camp. They'd just had their vigil a moon ago; they appeared to be responsible warriors and they had decided to guard the camp tonight.

None of them were aware of the danger lurking just outside the camp. Outside the camp, a large, dark tom was hiding.

_This is so stupid._ He chuckled silently to himself. _They never think to guard this part of the camp, do they? No; they just guard the entrance. How stupid. Ah, well; that leaves more opportunities for me!_

The bushes outside the camp rustled, and there was a snuffling sound just outside the entrance of the camp. The tom grinned, and purred inwardly.

_Ah, yes; the distraction cat is actually doing his job! Now, time for _me_ to strike._

The tom scrambled out of his hiding place without making a sound and headed straight for the nursery. It smelled of milk and kits.

The dark tom quietly crept inside and surveyed all the choices. _All these choices! So many kits…._ He spotted a she-cat queen with about seven or eight kits sleeping beside her. _Ah. Ah, yes. Such a big litter! This is perfect…. the mother won't miss her kit, because she'll still have the others…. Hmm, let's see; which one should I take?_

His gaze fixed on a small silver tabby-striped she-cat. She looked strong; enough to withstand torture and starvation, yet not enough to fight back.

_This is _perfect_._ He let out a silent purr. _I can't wait to get back to camp!_

He gently grabbed the kit by the scruff and crept out of the camp. He went near the camp entrance and let out a short hiss; then he started to run. Within moments, he and his orange companion were in the bushes at the edge of the territory.

"You got the kit?" whispered the orange tomcat.

"Yes," whispered the dark tom back. "She is _perfect_. Come on, now; let's go home."

The two cats bounded away through the undergrowth, their prize hanging from the dark cat's jaws.

****

"I-I can't _believe_ this!" Blackstar glared at his two sniveling warriors, cowering on the ground under him. He slammed a huge black paw on the ground. "_You_ two were _playing_ together and you _missed_ two _rogues_ coming tint the camp!??! That's UNBELIEVABLE!!!!" he spluttered. "She's my _mate_!"

"Y-Yes, we know; we're s-_sorry_, Blackstar!" one of the warriors whimpered, shivering beneath him.

"Ah, forget it. _Those rogues will pay._" Blackstar slammed his huge black paw into the ground again and stalked off, legs stiff.

"He's really _mad_," whispered the one tom to the other one, sitting beside him.

"Well, I _am_ his mate, after all…. wouldn't _you _be angry if your warriors put their own amusement over the need of the Clan?!" Blackstar's mate hissed, coming up to them. "Even though I _do_ have eight kits, it really hurts to lose one of them! Next time, think of _us_ a little more!" And she stalked off in the direction of Blackstar's den, tail bristling.

Feeling horrible, the two warriors plodded off in different directions, head down.

****

Meanwhile, the kit was dreaming a horrible dream: she dreamed that she was taken from her camp in the middle of the night.

It was certainly not what she thought to expect when she woke up!

****

A couple moons later, two kits were stolen by the same toms in the middle of the nights.

"Ah, yes; kittypets," growled the dark tom's leader happily. "They're easy to boss around."

"Ya think so? It's pretty obvious! I mean; they're _kittypets_," scoffed the dark tom.

"Yes. Good. This is great. Now, go and put them in the same cage as that snivelling little Clan kit that we stole a few moons ago. I think she's learned her place quite well; I don't think they'll plot to escape this way," meowed the leader gruffly.

"Right, Serge," the dark tom replied, grabbing the kits and taking them to the cages….


	2. Chapter 1

**O.o; Here is Chapter 1.... ;) **

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Author:**** Gingerstar14**

**Any other notes?**** This is basically the only chapter that has mild lemony stuff in it.**

**NOTE TO STORMFUR4EVER: I AM writing Scarlett Fever still; just be patient! ^^; I've been busy for a while.... O.o; And, we caught another mouse this morning. ^^; It refused to come out of the trap, so we shook it violently (O.o;) and it fell out, got up, and IMMEDIATELY zoomed off int****o the bushes. :3 **

** Oh, by the way; my Internet is getting cut off on July 2nd because we're getting a new one. :( And we're getting the new Internet set up on July 3rd, in the morning. :) So, I WILL be updating more today and probably tomorrow, as well (although tomorrow is Canada Day, so I don't know; OMG if nothing bad happens there will be FIREWORKS), so rest assured; you'll still be able to read some stuff! ^^; **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Serge, where do I put these two kits?" A young brown tom growled, prodding a small wet bundle of gray fur. He looked up on the pile of bricks where the other tom stood.

Sergeant Ice-eye glared at the tom from where he stood. His pelt was white with gray flecks, and one of his eyes were blank; he was blind. That was where he got his name. I didn't know the other tom, but every cat knows that Ice-eye is cruel and frightening.

"Stripekit, get back here!" a voice hissed to me. I turned away and slunk back to the back of the cage where they couldn't see us. That was where most cats hid. No one liked to be observed by Ice-eye."What were you doing? They'd have tortured you."

"Sorry, Ginger," I meowed to the ginger she-cat who had taken to being my mother since I was stolen from ShadowClan. She pressed against me as if she could protect me from the horrors of the word. And there certainly were enough horrors.

"AttenSHUN!" barked Ice-eye, and I knew he was assembling his Guards, the cats who stole and guarded the kits. That meant that soon they would have a torture session. They always said that it helped prepare us for when we were given masters, but I knew they enjoyed it themselves.

They had lined up the cages around the dump. The older cats muttered about some cats called BloodClan once living here, but I didn't understand much. A cold leaf-bare wind blew through the cage, making me shiver. They had three cats in each cage. This one cage housed Ginger, Twilight, and I.

Twilight was a gray tom that never said much. Once, he tried to escape, and they tortured him for days. He never said anything much since then. It worries me. I know these are cruel cats we live with, and not just because of what Ginger tells me.

I heard the snapping of cages being opened, and I shuddered up against Ginger. The snapping got louder, and soon I saw the unfortunately familiar rounded, black and white face of the cat that captured me from my camp: Dash.

"Hello, sweetie. You've just turned three moons old today. Guess what that means?" his voice was surprisingly high-pitched for a tom, but it didn't fool me. He was vicious. "Answer me!" he snarled when I didn't reply.

"Ahh...." I groped for a guess. Anything wrong would get me clawed. He motioned for us to come out, and I obeyed, followed by Ginger and Twilight. Most of the other cats were already out of their cages, sitting by a Guard.

"Three moons. You get to mate!" My fur stood up at his words. "Unfortunately, we have some customers, so they've got to choose their cats before we can do anything." His voice got suddenly angry. "It's almost worth buying you. After all, you've got such nice fur." He stroked my back, which made me shiver.

Then Dash's younger brother, a black tom called Jink, padded over, his tail high. "Dash, they want to take a look at Ginger and Twilight." He nodded to the four cats following him; a black and gray tom, a ginger tom, a brown tom, and a small blue-gray she-cat.

Dash's face twisted into a snarl. "Very well; don't want to keep our customers waiting." He stepped aside as the cats padded forward. Jink's gaze was all for me though. I kept my own gaze on the ground.

"Yes, yes. Not too young," the black and gray tom's voice sounded. "Where's that Sergeant of yours, eh?" His pelt brushed mine as he padded past me. I kept my head bent even lower as Sergeant Ice-eye padded forward.

"You'll take Ginger and, and Twilight?" he growled. I looked up to see the gray tom's eyes wide as he looked at Ice-eye's eye. But when Ice-eye turned he quickly turned back to Ginger.

"Yes, and, how much will that be?"

Ice-eye examined them. "Four squirrels and three mice each," he replied, flicking Ginger's pelt with his tail. The gray tom grunted. "Hand over the prey."

The blue-gray she-cat pushed eight squirrels, four mice, and two robins. "Is that okay? We only have four mice, but...."

Ice-eye let out a snort. "Whatever." The huge tom padded away coldly. "Put it on the prey-pile, Jink." The thin black tom nodded and picked up three mice and a squirrel and padded away, then appeared later to get the rest.

"Good-bye, Ginger," I whispered quietly as she passed. Ginger licked my ear sadly and continued past with the brown tom behind her. Twilight followed them more slowly. I watched; then a cuff around the ear unbalanced me. Dash was once again behind me.

"It's much too cold to be hanging out here." He fluffed up his fur. "Tell Kink I'm going to my den with this she-cat." he called to one of the other Guards. The Guard nodded and continued herding three kits out of their cage. I followed Dash around the side of the cages to where the Guard dens sat. He led me to one on the far right.

"I love when kits are young. They have such small little pus—" Dash began, only to be interrupted by a loud yowl from the other side of the clearing. "Those stupid kits need to shut up! When will they learn yowling makes us angrier?"

I just sat there beside him. Then he turned to me. "Ready, my sweet little playtoy?" I shook my head, my heart racing. Fear is cold and hot at the same time. But would he listen?

He rubbed his tail along my flank; then flipped me over on my back. Dash placed his paws on my chest and began licking the base of my tail. Then he moved up.... _up_.... I felt my pussy tighten as he began to lick in. I whimpered.

Then he stuck his tongue in. He licked around until I began to twitch, with—pleasure? I didn't like it, but it felt.... so.... so _good_? Then he slipped his member out and began rubbing it on my opening lightly. It made me go wild. I screeched. Some white liquid came out of the opening, and I squeaked.

Then he began pounding away on my pussy. In and out, in and out. I screeched in wild pain and pleasure. I thought it would never end.

"Yes, yes!" I screeched, as my small kit body stretched as he pounded away.

Suddenly a black head appeared in the doorway. "Dash, Ice-eye wants you," Jink called. Dash stopped and pulled out of me. I was still limp, and my fur was stained. He picked me up by the scruff and carried me back to the cage, which was now empty without Ginger or Twilight.

****

It was dark when Dash appeared in the cage again. But this time he shoved two cats in the cage with me. I had been laying there motionless since he had first mated with me, but now I managed to raise my head.

"Hello," the she-cat meowed. She was small and cream-colored, and the tom was a large tabby. "Who are you? I'm Strawberry, and this is Bramble."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: .Amberleaf.**

**Any other notes? Yeah, I am SOOOOOOO sorry; but I have DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!! WRITERS' BLOCK!!!! :( I AM thinking of writing a new gory mating M-rated story, though; Mating Slave: for a Night; and then for a Day, and for a Week, and for a Moon, and for 2 Moons! ^^; What do you think?!?! :o Also, btw; Gingerstar14; I kind of left the ending open so that YOU could decide Stripekit's reaction! ^^; **

**Thank yous! ^^;**

** Byees~ :3 **

Chapter 2

I glanced up, and I let out a startled gasp. Except for the fur colour, Strawberry was almost _exactly_ like Ginger! And I meant by "exactly" in almost every way possible! Even her voice was the same!

Feeling suddenly more cheerful, I answered with a purr. "I'm Stripekit."

STRAWBERRY'S POV

"How were you stolen?" I asked worriedly. "And when? You look bad."

I took in the countless—no, wait; the _numerous_ scars on her body—_very_ worrying. There were white stains on her fur and her blue eyes were haunted, cloudy, and I could tell that she had _very, very bad_ memories of this place.

"Oh." Her purr quickly faded. "It was the middle of the night—it was a cold night with a light, icy drizzle of rain in the air, see—and I was asleep with my seven siblings in the nursery, curled up next to my mother. I was about two moons old then. The next morning, I woke up here, and I found out that Dash had been the one that had taken me."

"Ah…." I nodded. "What kind of place _is_ this?! Not a very good one, I know; but can you please maybe describe it for me?"

Stripekit nodded, and began shakily, in a voice that sounded absolutely _terrified_, "I don't like this place; it's scary, it's dark, and you're starved and tortured, supposedly to 'prepare' you for when you are sold. But I know that they enjoy the torturing and starvation themselves. They _love_ watching us beg and grovel on the ground for food—Dash especially; he's the meanest one of _all_ of them!—and then they like to torture us. It never ends, you see. Some kits have been here all their lives, and now they are twelve moons old or whatever, and they are _still_ here! The cruel, mean adult cats here use them as personal slaves, some for the master's pleasure and enjoyment, still others for hunting and nest-making, and still others for torture! And some for _everything_! This is madness, I tell you; it's madness!" Her voice wasn't terrified anymore and her eyes were absolutely _blazing_ with anger and fury! I was shocked at how she could undergo a mood change just so…. _quickly_!

"Wow," I murmured, amazed. "I'm really going to have to go through a _lot_ here, eh?"

"Yeah," Stripekit murmured back, and nodded vigorously.

BRAMBLE'S POV

I watched with an expression of horror the two little she-cats talking back and forth. I couldn't believe my ears. This is what you were put through here?! This sounded like something _wildcats_ did, not_ house cats_!

_Do you think you'll be saved?_ a little voice in my head murmured.

_No,_ I answered pessimistically. _I _don't_ think that I'll be saved._

****

"Hey, Bramble!" came a whisper in the middle of the night. A small paw nudged me in the shoulders, and I bolted upright.

"Wha—" I began to scream, but the same paw slapped me over my mouth to keep it shut.

"Shhh!" the voice that had awakened me before scolded me in a whisper. "We must keep _quiet_! Your sister and I are plotting to escape, and _you are a part of it_!"

"No; go away," I whined, turning back over to sleep. I had been dreaming that I was back at home, sleeping with my siblings by my side…. and I had thought that it was real.

_No. It was only a dream,_ I thought, with a great sense of despair. The sadness was almost _crushing_ me! I knew I was getting depressed.

I let out a moan as I heard my sister's reassuring whisper, "Shhh, Bramble; shhh. It's okay."

Stripekit let out an inquiring whisper. "What's wrong with _him_?" she asked shyly, nervously. Her voice was sleepy, like she had just woken up from a dream.

_That could very well be true,_ I knew.

Raising her voice the tiniest bit, I heard her laugh to Stripekit. "Oh, you don't know? Ah, yes; _right_. Bramble has always been…. let's just say, the more _pessimistic_ one of my family."

"Oh, great way to hold me up in high regard," I growled.

Strawberry laughed again. "See?" she giggled.

"Yes," Stripekit murmured. With a sigh, she settled down more comfortably on the hard, lumpy concrete floor of the cage.

"Even cold steel metal _cage floors_ would have been better than _this_!" she growled with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "But, _noooooo_; they just took the cage floors out because then it would be on an _angle_ and it would be _better training_! Well, foxdung to _that_!" Stripekit spat.

Strawberry was silent. A few moments later, I heard Stripekit's breathing even out, and I knew she was asleep.

Strawberry shook her head and let out a despairing murmur. "Oh, Stripekit, Stripekit; now, whatever will I do with Bramble and you?"

I let out a quiet, angry growl, and settled down some more. A few moments later, I was asleep as well; and I was still dreaming about home.

STRIPEKIT'S POV

I woke up to bright, burning sunlight coming through the cage bars; it was getting into my eyes, and I blinked and shook my head, annoyed.

I remembered the scenario last night, and I murmured to myself, "We never _did_ get to plan out our escape plan…."

I stood up. I listened carefully and there seemed to be no big, scary, mean adult cat outside any of the cage bars, and not in the Clearing, either. There seemed to be no cats _anywhere_ in the slave quarters, except for us and the other slaves themselves!

_Ah, well. As long as there are no other cats anywhere else in the slave quarters, I might as well just settle down for a nap or something!_ I decided. I rested my head down on my paws and watched quietly as the sun began to rise. More clouds began to cover the sky, and the display was very beautiful.

I decided that I _liked_ all the quiet peace. It was a long time since I'd ever experienced anything like _this_!

I rested my head down on my paws, and soon fell back asleep....

****

I woke up to a loud, high-pitched squeal. Somebody was getting hurt! I bolted upright into a sitting position and surveyed the cage, wide-eyed.

"Gah!" I shrieked, utterly and profoundly _shocked_ at the scene before me. _Dash_ in there, torturing both Bramble _and_ Strawberry at the same time! He was holding Bramble back while he tortured Strawberry. Bramble was screaming because he couldn't _bear_ to see his sister get hurt. Strawberry was screaming because _she_ was the one getting _tortured_!

"What are you _doing_?!" I screeched, causing Dash to turn around and look at me, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh," he replied. "I'm _only_ torturing your friends. It's great fun, you see!"


	4. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! *rolls eyes* Gingerstar14 was bugging me for the last two weeks about putting up her chapter, sooooo.... Here it is! ^^; **

**I absolutely can't WAIT to write the next chapter; jeeze, you'll LOVE it!!!! XDDDDD At least the ending. Have fun reading THIS one, though! ;) **

**Chapter Title: Chapter 3**

**Author: Gingerstar14**

**Notes? I'm sorry its short, Amberleaf. But you get to decide what Dash and the others do to them!**

Chapter 3

_Stripekit's POV_

"Havin' trouble, dude?" a voice sounded behind me, raspy and familiar. It made my fur crawl, despite the fact that it was stained and matted with blood, and as I turned around to see Skeeter standing there, his paw on Bramble, pinning him to the ground. "You gettin' stood up by a prisoner?"

"Shut up, Skeeter!" Dash turned around, releasing Strawberry, shoving her away to the side of the cage, her fur leaving streaks of blood on the ground. "Whataya doin' here anyway?" Skeeter released Bramble, and he dashed over to his sister, bending over her with a cry of shock.

Skeeter let out a purr and eyed me. I looked away, but he turned my face with a claw. "This's a pretty one. Why don't you give me her to look after her for a while. I'll trade you some older--"

"No way!" Dash spat. I was for once glad about his interference, because Skeeter was ten times worse than Dash. His she-cats were so timid and thin that it was a wonder they didn't drop dead everytime they saw him. He kept them for himself, not selling them. And now my enemy was protecting me from a greater enemy. "This is a great she-cat! Fun, too."

Skeeter put his claws on me and began dragging me backward. I let out a cry of fear. Dash let out a snarl. "Ice-eye!" he screeched, leaping on Skeeter and bowling him over. I watched as the two cats wrestled around the empty clearing, a screeching ball of claws and teeth, blood splattering in their wake. Then Ice-eye appeared, leaping over one of the empty cages and landing a single, deadly blow on Skeeter.

The brown tom fell limp, blood rushing out of his throat. Dash, bleeding on one shoulder, straightened up best he could. "Thank you, Sergeant."

"Don't thank me," Ice-eye snarled. I peered out at them from where they stood. Dash was now crouching before Ice-eye. "You had better get those prisoners there and bring them to the Torture Clearing. And as thanks for me taking out Skeeter, you shall be the first to perform." His one good eye gleamed.

Dash nodded. "Okay." He knew better than to refuse, even though I knew that he hated to torture us- in front of a crowd. He turned around, Ice-eye heading back in the direction he came. Dash padded back into our cage. "Alright, vermin. You follow me." He picked up Strawberry, ignoring Bramble's cry, and headed after Ice-eye. I followed him quickly. I had never been to the Torture Clearing before, but the way the others talked about it, I had a horrible feeling about it.

_BRAMBLE'S POV_

I followed Stripekit, keeping an eye on my sister. Strawberry was hanging limp from that stinking, disgusting cat's mouth. I knew I couldn't run away, even if I wanted to, because that meant I would leave her alone in this foul place.

We're going to get killed. He said Torture Clearing. I thought. And if I die, that is not going to go down well. I wouldn't show it, but I was terrified to the roots of my fur. We arrived at the Clearing just as Ice-eye was letting out a yowl. "Torture is about to begin!" He was standing on an upturned bucket in the center of a dusty ring. There were cats all around, sitting on the trash piled high around it. The prisoners, you could tell them from the way their pelts looked all dirty, were all in two huge cages, probably a dog kennel.

"Dash will put his prisoners forward first," Ice-eye growled. "And who will assist him in the torturing of his prisoners?"

"I will!" Two cats spoke at once; a thick-furred back tom and a small brown tom.

"Very well. Midnight and Treebark will help Dash." The two cats padded over to stand beside that stupid vermin of a cat. "You may begin." Suddenly three cats were creeping up on us. I pressed against Strawberry, lying where Dash dropped her. Stripekit backed up, her eyes wide.

"StarClan help me!" she gasped.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hehe! ^^; Here you go; the next chapter. ;) I hope you enjoy it! :D It's kind of lame, but oh well! ^^; **

**Chapter Title:**** 4**

**Author:**** .Amberleaf.**

**Any Notes?**** This is _really_**** unrealistic! But I like it! Here you go! I worked _hard_**** on it!! ^^; I FORGOT the names of the cats assisting Dash in the torturing of his prisoners, but that's okay, right?! D: **

**Enjoy, Gingerstar14! ^^; ;) :) :D **

**Oh, and _also_****, school has recently started (on the 8th, actually :3) and since now I'm in _eighth_**** grade this year, I won't be on as much! Thanks for reading, and I hope you understand!!!! ^^; ;) :) :D**

* * *

TSaTS Ch4

Stripekit's POV

"StarClan help me!" I gasped out.

I didn't know the names of the cats who were torturing us; I only knew Dash. Let's just call them.... Cat one and Cat two.

I noticed Dash and Cat two creeping up on me. _What's the attraction to me all of a sudden?!_ I wondered, desperately trying to back up and just _get away_.

And then, I hit wall.

I quickly glanced behind me. _No!_ All my fears came back, full-force times three this time. _I'm trapped! I'm going to _die_!!_

I let out a gasp, and then a scream as Dash suddenly leaped for me. My head banged against the hard red brick wall. I let out a groan, and spots covered my vision.

_No! They'll _kill_ me if I black out!_

I struggled hard to stay awake. To just stay awake.... it was a chore. A _great_, _huge_ chore. I let out a slight whimper as Dash slashed my forehead with a long, sharp claw. Blood poured out and down over my eyes in a cascading waterfall, nearly covering my vision and blinding me of my sight.

_How can there be so much _blood_?!_ I wondered desperately. Dash was grinning. I heard shrieks of pain from Bramble and Strawberry and got a quick glimpse of Cat one and Cat two torturing them. Cat two slashed Strawberry's belly open, and Bramble let out a cry. He broke free of Cat one's grasp and pelted over to his sister—or at least he _tried_—but Cat one dragged him back and pinned him down. It looked like he was covering intricate designs in Bramble's belly, and he screamed in pain the entire time.

Dash smiled evilly down at me and I knew what was going to come next.

_Hard-core torture._

He slashed at my belly, listening to me scream in pain. He cut open my cheeks and the rest of my face with his claws, and I screamed again.

"Hand me the needle!" he called. I gasped. What was a _needle_?! It sounded _dangerous_, whatever it was.

Dash pinned me down to the ground and grabbed the "needle" that some cat handed him in one paw. He wrapped his tail around it and put the tip under my left arm. He pushed on the other end of it and I screamed as a burning sensation took over my left arm. It felt like something _pointy_ was being pushed into me!! I gasped.

"What _is_ this?!" I screamed, squirming about.

"Oh," Dash replied nonchalantly, looking down at me with an expression of _contempt_ in his eyes. "It's just a poison needle.... Not enough to _kill_ you, but enough to make you _hurt_. _Badly!_" He grinned evilly.

I froze for a second. _He really _is_ insane!_

Seeing that I had stopped moving, he jammed it harder into my arm.

"Oww!" I screeched. Dash just laughed evilly.

And then, I felt what he had been describing. Bad pain started radiating and spreading out from my left arm. I let out a scream and started to flop around like a fish out of water, as the pain hit me full-force.

"Ow! Oww! _Oww!_" I screamed. Dash was laughing evilly, the crowd was _roaring_ with laughter; I felt embarrassed by all of it.

_I don't _deserve_ to be tortured like this!! I don't _deserve_ to be disgraced like this!!_

Dash started clawing me. He tossed the needle aside, and I saw a big, long silver pointy stick on the end of it. I shuddered.

That_ was in me?!_

He clawed my rump, he clawed my head, he clawed my forehead, he clawed my legs, and he clawed my back, my spine, and my belly.

I screeched, shaking my head, trying to deny the pain. But, no! It just kept coming....

_And coming...._

_And coming...._

Black spots started to cover my vision. I was exhausted and blood was pouring out of me like a river. I yawned _one_ last time and _then...._

I blacked out.

****

When I woke up again, I was back in Dash's den. Bramble and Strawberry were standing over me, discussing my condition worriedly.

"Will she be okay?!" Strawberry fretted.

"She'd _better_ be," Bramble growled. "I don't want her to _die_!!"

"Me, neither; but what if she _does_?!" cried Strawberry, despairing. "You _heard_ what he said.... It was a _poison_ needle that he used. Even just a _small_ dose could be too much for a tiny kit!!"

_I'm not tiny...._ My thoughts were coming, but all jumbled up, and I couldn't even understand my _brain_. To keep from going insane, I listened to my two friends.

"We've been through _so much_ together.... What shall we do if Stripekit _dies_?!" Strawberry bawled.

"Shh.... Hush. It'll all be okay," Bramble tried to comfort his sister. My eyes were all crusted with blood, and they hurt so badly I could barely open them.

What had Dash even _done_ to me after I'd blacked out?! Nothing _good_, now _that_ was for sure.

"Stripekit? Are you there?!" Strawberry whispered desperately. "Wake up!!"

"I.... I awake.... Ugh." I rolled over, letting out a whimper when the _pain_ hit me.

"Let her sleep," Bramble whispered to his sister. I could barely hear it; I guessed that maybe I wasn't actually _intended_ to hear it? Then, his voice got louder, and he turned to me. "Stripekit? Can you hear me? If you can, just.... _please_ sleep some more. You _need_ your rest. We _can't_ afford to _lose_ you!! What will happen to Strawberry and I if you _die_?!"

"I undahstend," I muttered. I was barely legible! Great StarClan!! "I.... I slip nah."

"Great. Please get better!" begged Strawberry.

"I.... I go batteh," I mumbled.

And then, I fell back asleep again.

****

I dreamed there was pain. Pain all around. Would it ever end?

I heard a voice, and I drowsily opened my eyes. _What....?_

I blinked, and then I suddenly screamed. I was in Skeeter's den!

"Why hello, fun she-cat. I took you because I want to have you—and Dash will never know!" Skeeter laughed evilly. I just stared, terrified.

_What?_


End file.
